Anathema Device
Anathema Device is one of the main characters in Amazon series Good Omens. She is both a Practical Occultist and a Professional Descendant. She is smart, brave, and vaguely understands what's going on. Personality Anathema is very goal-driven, working hard away from home to study and understand the prophecies of her ancestor Agnes Nutter. She is passionate about her work and various conspiracy theories, as evidenced by the many magazines she gives to Adam Young. She is adaptable, a trait that can be connected to her being a 'Professional Descendant.' For example, she is able to anticipate (via prophecy) Newt's arrival at her house and prepare to treat his injuries and check him for fire-starters. In the Good Omens book, Anathema presses a stick to a man's back at the Airfield and fools him into thinking it is a gun, showing her quick-thinking. Anathema does have a tendency, however, to rely heavily on Agnes' prophecies for guidance, becoming distressed upon losing the book, and frequently turning to the cards for instruction. With the help of Newton Pulsifer, however, she is eventually able to free herself from this dependency by burning the second book of prophecies that came to them. Background Anathema was raised in America with at least a good amount of time devoted to the study of her family heirloom: The Nice And Accurate Prophecies Of Agnes Nutter, Witch. Throughout the series Anathema is a descendant of the prophetic witch Agnes Nutter and was taught all of the prophecies in The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch in order to prepare to save the world in the future. Anathema was raised in the USA but traveled to Tadfield to track down 'the Beast' - actually Adam Young - and save the world. She moved into a cottage and was thought to be a witch by Pepper, leading to the Them playing Witchfinder games. Anathema meets the Them playing in the woods and befriends them. Later that night, Anathema read a prophecy about a bright light and cycled back towards town. She was hit by Crowley's Bentley breaking her arm and becoming very disorientated. Aziraphale healed her and fixed her bike (named Phaeton) but in her dazed state, Anathema accidentally left her copy of Agnes Nutter's book in Crowley's car. In the book, Anathema was ready to defend herself in a pinch with a concealed bread knife, but when Crowley got Aziraphale into the car, addressing him as "angel", she realises that she was perfectly safe the whole time. Thankfully, Anathema had written all of the prophecies out, though she threw several pots around in anger of losing the book. Later, Adam and Dog visit her and she tells Adam about many conspiracy theories whilst also giving him many magazines filled with them. She attempts to read Adam's aura but is unable to due to it being too big for her to see. The Them bring Newton Pulsifer to her after his car overturned and Anathema greets him when he regains consciousness by showing him a prophecy that signaled his arrival at her house. Newton told her that Adam was the Antichrist and both of them run outside, only to almost be sucked into a tornado created by Adam's powers. Using a prophecy of Agnes', Anathema times the tornado's brief disappearance so they can run back inside. The tornado returns, destroying the windows, and both of them take shelter under the bed. Anathema grabs one of the flying prophecies telling her and Newton to cling to one another. Newton admits, among other things, he has never kissed a girl. He and Anathema have sex under her bed whilst the storm rages on. When the storm finally dies down, the pair go to Tadfield Airfield were another of Agnes' prophecies said that Newton wasn't who he said he was. Newton admits that he wasn't a computer engineer and had the ability to break every computer he tried to fix. Anathema suggests that he use this to their advantage and the pair manage to shut down the nuclear warheads that the Four Horsemen had primed. Outside they witness the Them kill three of the Four Horsemen and Crowley returns Anathema's book to her. Anathema senses Satan's rising and feels how angry he was. After the Not-Apocalypse, she and Newton manage to exceed Agnes' prophecy that they would only sleep together once. A package arrives from a law firm featuring a copy of Agnes Nutter's second book filled with more prophecies, however, at Newton's suggestion, Anathema burns it so she would no longer be a descendant. Quotes :"That's because schools are oppressive tools of the state!" Notes and trivia * "Device" is a regional variant of the surname "Davis". * "Anathema" is defined either as someone or something that is vehemently disliked; OR as a formal curse/excommunication performed by a ranking member of a Church. * Anathema is able to read auras around people ** She attempts to read Adam's aura but is unable to due to it being too big for her to see Category:Characters Category:Humans